


Age of Loneliness

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: An Enigma based songfic





	Age of Loneliness

Quatre don't be sad

Life is crazy

Life is mad

 

            Quatre sat moping and looking out of the window.

            "Doushita no Quatre?"

            He turned around and saw Trowa standing in the doorway leaning slightly against the doorjamb. "Nothing's wrong Trowa, I just don't like the rain too much. That's all," he said trying to sound like his usual cheery self. Trowa could see something was bothering the golden-haired pilot and came to sit next to him.

            "Quatre, you don't have to hide things from me. You said I was your friend, didn't you, so tell me what's bothering you?"

            "Trowa…" His voice faltered and he broke out into tears. Ashamed to show such weakness in front of his fellow pilot who never showed any emotion at all, he turned his back to him, head hung.

            Not wanting to see someone so beautiful, so cheerful suffer, the taller pilot wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled him to his chest. "Trowa!"

            "Shh, it's all right little one. Cry if you have to. I was told that it's all right for humans to act according to their emotions. Daijoubu." He gently stroked the smaller boy's back and hair as he continued to cry. They sat like that for several more minutes until Quatre's sobs had morphed into quiet sniffs.

            "I'm so sorry, Trowa. I was being a burden to you."

            "Daijoubu, little one. You can never be a burden to me, besides you needed that cry. Now, are you ready to tell me what made you cry so?"

            Quatre sniffled a little more, then wiped away as many of his tears as he could. "It's this war Trowa, I don't think I can go on much longer; all this killing."

            "I know little one, I know. You're not the only one to feel like that. No one likes war Quatre, but right now this seems the only way for people to listen. If you feel like you can't pilot Sandrock any more it's all right. No one's forcing you to."

            "That's just it Trowa. I WANT to fly in my Sandrock. I want to make a difference in this world. I want to show people I'm not weak as they think I am, but I really don't want to kill anyone."

            "You're not weak Quatre. You're the bravest and strongest person I know. Of all of us, you're the only one brave enough to look on the bright side of things. You always have a smile for us no matter what. So keep looking on the bright side, if not for us, or for me, then do it for yourself. The world needs more people like you, little one. Don't let them think they've won against you." Trowa wiped away a tear that started to fall down Quatre's cheek.

 

Quatre don't be sad

That's your destiny

The only chance

Take it, Take it in your hands

 

            "Arigatou gozaimasu, Trowa. I'll try not to cry any more." The golden-haired boy wrapped his arms around the taller pilot in a fierce bear hug. "I'll be the bravest and strongest pilot I can be. For me, for the rest, and for you Trowa. Especially for you. Aishiteru Trowa."

            The brown-haired boy smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too," he whispered into his ear.

 

            Duo smiled as he watched the two boys together. They were so kawaii whenever they were like that. He sighed wishing a certain someone would hold him like that, but it took him this long, just to get Heero to trust and talk to him more. He had just about given up hope, when he felt a shadow creep up on him and heard a voice say:

            "What are you doing Duo."

            Duo nearly jumped out of his skin. "Geez, Heero don't scare me like that! A guy can get killed that way!" he managed to say when his heart began to beat normally.

            "I know. Are you going to tell me what you were doing standing out here in the hall?"

            "Oh nothing. Just wasting time I guess. Well, gotta go wash up, it's almost dinner time you know." He started down the hall toward his room. "Jya."

            "Duo, matte!" He stopped, but didn't turn round.

            "Something the matter Heero?"

            Heero came up to the longhaired pilot and turned him around so they were facing each other. For a moment Heero stared intensely at Duo's face, then kissed him. Duo made a soft sound that was more surprise than protest. When he could breathe again, he said, "What in the name of Sister Helen was that for?"

            "Duo," said Heero trying to find the right words, "I don't hate you."

            Trying to figure out just what it was Heero was saying in that cryptic sentence, Duo began to play with the end of his braid. Then the answer hit him. His face lit up and called after the other pilot as he was heading for his own room, "Heero matte yo!"

            Heero looked over his shoulder. "Nani?"

            "I, uh," He began to stumble over the words he'd been wanting to say for so long. "I love you too. Heero, aishiteru."

            Heero turned his head back, but Duo saw the tiny smile on his face before it disappeared from view. Heero began walking down the hallway again. "Don't be late for dinner," he said.

            "I won't, cause I'm gonna make sure you come this time," he said with an impish grin and grabbed hold of the short-haired pilot before he could disappear into his room.

            "Duo," he said menacingly, "hanase."

            "Not on your life Heero Yuy. I'm not gonna let you go this time. Not after what you just told me." With that the longhaired pilot dragged his lover toward the bathroom.

 

~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> First things first, neither this song nor any of the characters used in this fic are mine. They belong to Enigma, Sunrise and Bandai or whoever owns them. I also changed one word in the lyrics to fic the fic so please don't sue me!
> 
> I originally intended to make this just a Trowa/Quatre fic, but I HAD to put Duo and Heero in here as well, since they are my favorites of all the gundam pilots. ^_^ I hope none of you mind. Ja ne!


End file.
